The Temptation
by xladibarrettx
Summary: The story is a about a young woman named Theresa aka "Terri" she is a massage therapist and part time bartender in Tampa, Florida. Terri has a crush on a Lawyer/Entrepreneur named Stuart aka Stu.
1. Chapter 1

The Temptation

Mini Summary & Character Info

Short Summary: The story is a about a young woman named Theresa aka "Terri" she is a massage therapist and part time bartender in Tampa, Florida. Terri has a crush on a Lawyer/Entrepreneur named Stuart aka Stu. Stu comes to the bar very often on Fridays and the weekends to watch some local sports and have a drink or two. Stu is a married man whose 30 with no kids so Terri feels she has no chance with being with the man she has a HUGE crush on while she's only 22. But there's a little secret hidden about Stu that Terri has no clue about. Will Terri ever have a chance on having a relationship with the guy of her dreams? or will she just forget about it and move on….

Chapter 1: The Offer

On a bright sunny Friday afternoon in Tampa, Terri was at her part time bartending job serving and making drinks as usual then she saw Stu walk thru the door and sits at one of the tables he starts to read his newspaper. She started to smile and blush ending up in a daze. Ashley Terri's friend comes in for work and tries to get her attention.

Ashley: "Hey Terri! Terri, Terri, Yoo-hoo anyone home," (while waving her hand in front of Terri's face.)

Terri: "Ahh! (She jumps in surprise) Oh hey Ashley you scared me there for a minute how's everything going" (she still continues to stare at Stuart sitting at the table reading his newspaper)

Ashley: (She grabs Terri's arm and pulls her to the side for a moment) "Terri hun get a hold of yourself your making it quite obvious you're in love with the guy. Why don't you go up to him and talk to him for once".

Terri: "Oh my god! Ashley! First and foremost I am not in love with him ok I just have a simple crush that's all ok. And secondly I do talk to him from time to time it's simple and sweet conversations ok."

Ashley: "Girl who are you trying to fool? Huh? Every time I come to work your leaned against the bar table staring at him, and asking him Hey Stu what can I get ya today and how's your day going isn't an actual convo ok your supposed to be courteous to the customers. Do me a favor and ask the man out already what have you got to lose."

Terri: "I am not trying to fool anyone! Um… Hello… He's married you dummy I will never have a chance with him Ash. You have no idea how tempted I am to ask him out and show him what he's missing but then my conscience is telling me Terri you know better not to mess with a married man. I don't know Ashley, he's has everything a woman could possible want he has the looks, the sexy british accent, the charm, the charisma, and the attitude of a REAL man you know and that's what I want but I guess I'll never have a chance."

Ashley: Who the hell cares if he got a wife! It doesn't look like a happy marriage to me he barely ever talks about her, she's never around and she looks like a tramp to me. Sorry to say but it's the truth.

Terri: Oh Ashley (chuckles) You know…..

(Stu interrupts and says)

Stuart: Hello can I please get some service over here!

Ashley: You better go and serve you're soon to be man girl.

Terri: Shut up Ashley.

(Terri walks over to Stu and takes his order)

Terri: Hey Stu! What can I get you today?

Stuart: Thank You finally I've been waiting for about 10 minutes now.

Terri: I'm sorry Stu. I was kind of busy doing some stuff in the back. But here I am what would you like today?

Stuart: I would like the Club Sandwich with lite mayonnaise and low fat turkey and cheese with lettuce and tomato and a glass of white wine please.

(Terri writes down Stu's order)

Terri: Ok no problem your order is on the way!

Stuart: Thanks Terri. By the way your look very radiant today (Stu winks at Terri)

Terri: (Blushes) Wow…. Thanks Stu your looking very radiant yourself (In her head) Oh my god he complimented me he always looks radiant.

Stuart: Oh so you think I look radiant huh? (With a smirk on his face)

Terri: Umm… I better go get your order be right back.

(Terri walks off and puts Stu's order in)

Ashley: Oh my fucking god girl he so was flirting with you. I knew he doesn't give a damn about that heffer of a wife he has. All you got to do is make your move.

Terri: Ashley No! I am not he was just just…. Complimenting me thats all ok end of discussion.

Ashley: Oh please I was not born yesterday ok I know what I saw.

Terri: I'm sure you do Ash.

(Terri goes and gets Stu's order and serves him)

Terri: Ok one club sandwich and a glass of white wine sir.

Stuart: Thanks Terri it looks delicious. I think im going to go sit around the bar the sun is shining directly in my face.

(Stu gets up and sits at the bar and starts to eat his sandwich he takes a sip of his wine)

(Terri goes behind the bar and washes a few glasses)

Stuart: So Terri how has things been going for you? (Takes a napkin and wipes his mouth)

Terri: Well things have been going ok I guess nothing new really how about you?

Stuart: (Takes a sip of wine) Well things has been shaky between my wife and I, a few

Marital Problems you know but hopefully they'll get better.

Terri: (Looks surprised) Oh I'm so sorry to hear that I hope things work out for you both.

Ashley: (Walks pass Terri and whispers) No you don't

Terri: (Clears her throat and smiles and gives Ashley a weird look) Well Stu how's work?

Stuart: Well work is work same old boring work (Chuckles)

Terri: (Chuckles) Oh ok

Stuart: Oh by the way I wanted to ask if you can be a bartender for me at my place tomorrow I

Know its last minute but it's a business party for my job concerning a business deal with some

European investors.

Terri: Wow! Sure Stu no problem at all I don't mind.

Stuart: Well the party starts at 6pm and ends around 10 or 11 o clock I hope that's not a problem

For you and wear something nice not your actual bartender clothes (he laughs) perhaps a nice

Formal dress maybe well of course it's a formal business party? How much do you charge an hour?

Terri: You don't have to pay me a thing this one is on the house. And I'm sure I can find a nice dress in my closet (Chuckles). Since I'm off tomorrow I wouldn't mind serving drinks to your business people. (Smiles)

Stuart: Great I'll see you there. Please come 10 minutes before the party start so you can get the drinks and stuff in order and ready before the party starts.

Terri: You got it Stu see you there.

Stuart: (He writes down his address and hands it to Terri) Here you go this is the address to my place. See ya and thanks again!

(Stuart leaves the bar)

Ashley: You go girl! Now here's your chance he so wants you bad too he has millions of dollars and you of all people he chooses you as his bartender for his party he could of hired someone else.

Terri: Oh please Ash he likes me as a friend and I'm not doing it for money were just friends ok yes I know I like him more than as a friend but I got to control myself and be professional about this ok.

Ashley: Whatever you say Terri. Oh goodness girl we gotta get you a HOT! dress for tomorrow we need to go shopping!

Terri: Oh my god your right Ash ok after our shift we go to the mall and you can help me pic outta dress for tomorrow night.

Ashley: Sure thing girl I've got your back.

Terri: Thanks Ashley (She hugs her)

Later that day Terri & Ashley's shift are done and they head out to the mall to pick a dress for Terri to wear tomorrow at Stu's business party.

Terri: How do you like this dress Ash? (She holds the dress against her)

Ashley: Oh come on girl you got to be sexier than that wear something short sweet and hot. That dress looks like it's made for a 50 year old woman.

Terri: Ash I'm going to bartend ok not on a date (chuckles) but I got to admit the dress is hot though and blue is my favorite color.

Ashley: Great and I saw some shoes to match the dress to lets go and pay for it and head on over to the shoe department.

Terri: Okay.

Ashley & Terri go to pay for the dress and goes to the shoe store that's next door.

Ashley: Here they are these blue heels will look awesome with the dress! (She hands Terri the shoes)

Terri: Oh my god Ash these are hot wow I'm definitely going to get them. What would I do without you girl!

Ashley: Aww no problem I'm glad to help my bestie out whenever I can.

They go and get the right shoe size for Terri and pays for them. They head on over to Terri's place to hang out for a while. They were sitting on the sofa drinking some soda.

Terri: Wow im so gonna look awesome tomorrow I can't wait. Oh Ash will you be able to come over around 4:30 to do my makeup and hair?

Ashley: Sure Terri It would be my pleasure! Well girl it's getting pretty late and I'm so tired I'll be over tomorrow around 4 to hook you up.

Terri: Thanks for all your help I'll see you tomorrow (She walks to the front door with Ashley and waves goodbye while Ashley gets in her car.

(Terri gets ready to go to bed and stares at a picture she has of Stu and says…)

Terri: Oh how I wish you weren't married I would leap into your arms and cherish you every chance I get. (She laughs and turns off her lamp and goes to sleep)

The Next Day, it's around 2pm in the afternoon and Terri wakes up

Chapter 2: The Business Party


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Business Party

Terri gets out of bed and looks at the clock

Terri: Oh my goodness it's after 2pm in the afternoon, damn it I must have over slept.

Terri grabs her cellphone and calls Ashley

Terri: Hey Ashley can you head on over here and get me all fixed up I meant was to be up earlier than this over slept ugh so how fast can you get here?

Ashley: Well hello to you too yeah sure give me an hour or so I should be there by at least 4 or 4:30 the latest.

Terri: WHAT! I need to be by Stu's house by at least 5:30 to get things set up I need to get my hair and makeup down now Ash.

Ashley: Theresa! I'm not in the city and traffic is pretty bad but I promise you I won't let you down ok? And besides it's your fault you woke up late.

Terri: Yeah your right Ash sorry for coming off on you like that I'm just really anxious and I don't want to let Stu down.

Ashley: I know girl it's alright I will see you as soon as possible. Talk to you later now.

Terri: Ok bye Ash.

Terri hangs up the phone

The time is a little after 4pm and Ashley arrives at Terri's house.

Doorbell Rings & Terri opens the door.

Terri: Ashley you made it come in let's get to work.

Ashley: (chuckles) Of course I made it I would never let u down my dear friend.

Terri drags Ashley into her bedroom to do her hair and makeup

Ashley: Now let's get you looking like the new Marilyn Monroe!

Terri: (laughs) Oh please Ash now let's get to it.

Ashley starts doing Terri's hair and makeup

It's about 5:15 and Ashley is done doing Terri's hair and makeup

Ashley: Ta da the new and improved Theresa!

She hands Terri the mirror.

Terri: Oh my goodness Ashley I look , I look…

Ashley: Drop dead gorgeous perhaps?

Terri: Yeah that's the word all right (chuckles)

Ashley: Stuart would not be able to resist you tonight

Terri: Ashley, I told you this is business not a date ok.

Ashley: Mmm Hmm sure Terri we'll see

Terri: Well think what you want to I know what I know ok.

Ashley: Now hit the road girl its 5:40 you don't wanna be late now.

Terri: Oh my time goes so fast.

Terri & Ashley go outside and Ashley heads in her car.

Ashley: Good luck Terri all the best to you girl give me details later on now!

Terri: Thanks Ash and of course you will get the details. I'm so nervous now though.

Ashley: Don't worry you'll be fine.

Terri: Ok thanks again Ashley!

Ashley: No problem later

Ashley drives off and Terri gets in her car and heads to Stuarts house.

Theresa arrives at Stuart's house she rings the doorbell

Stuart opens the door and sees Terri he has an Oh my god look on his face.

Stuart: (Clears throat) Hey Terri nice to see you glad you finally made it

Terri: I wouldn't let you down Stuart (she smiles)

Stuart: Please do come in

Terri enters Stuarts house and begins setting up the bar

Terri: Wow what a nice bar you have its real lovely Stu

Stuart: Why thank you Terri you know what's even lovelier

Terri: (Smiles) What?

Stuart: That blue dress you have on (he smiles at Terri)

Terri: (blushes) Thanks Stu you're wearing a very nice suit.

Stuart: Thanks Terri. I'm sure your boyfriend is lucky to have you.

Terri is making drinks and pouring drinks into glasses

Terri: Well unfortunately I don't have a boyfriend I'm currently single

Stuart: Really? I'm very shocked I thought a girl like you would have been taken already (chuckles)

Terri: Yeah but it's true I guess the right guy hasn't come along yet.

Stuart: Maybe so

The doorbell rings and the business Entrepreneurs arrive at the party

Stuart greets everyone and lets them in.

The party is going well Terri is serving people and handing out drinks as time goes along Stu starts discussing business stuff with the Entrepreneurs.

From time to time Terri stares and gazes at Stu.

The party has ended and it around 10:30

Stuart tells his guest goodbye and shuts the door

Terri: Wow what a nice party hope everything went ok for you?

Stuart: Yeah it did we made some pretty good business deals and stuff.

Terri starts to clean up a bit and straightens up the house

Stuart: Terri what are you doing?

Terri: Oh I'm just cleaning up a bit for you.

Stuart: No Terri that's alright the butler will be here tomorrow morning. Please just relax you've done enough already and I thank you so much for all your help tonight.

Terri: Oh it was no trouble really Stu, I enjoy helping out the party was fun.

Stuart: Thanks Terri. Would you like to have a drink of wine with me?

Terri: Umm.. Sure Stu that would be great.

Stuart & Terri heads into the kitchen, Stu goes in to the cupboard and gets the wine

Stuart: Would you like White or Red wine?

Terri: Red wine please.

Stuart: Red wine it is then.

He pours the wine into the glasses and hands one to Terri

Terri: Thanks Stu (she takes a sip of wine) Mmm this wine is good where is it from?

Stuart: (Has a sip) It's from England (He smiles)

Terri: Oh wow England makes pretty good wine.

Stuart and Terri heads on over to the living room and they sit on the sofa.

Terri: So where's your wife why would she want to miss such a nice business party.

Stuart: Oh she's on a business trip for a few days promoting some new clothing line. (Sips his wine and places it on the coffee table)

Terri: Oh wow that must be fun for her.

Stuart: Yeah I guess so. So you were saying earlier you haven't found the right guy yet?

Terri: Yeah I did it's not easy trying to find prince charming (chuckles & sips her wine)

Stuart: Oh really (he moves closer to Terri like he's about to kiss her) maybe he's closer than you think. (Smirks)

Terri: Umm... Maybe (she moves her face closer to Stu and she spills her wine on his shirt)

Stuart: (gasps) Oh no

Terri: Oh my goodness Stuart I am so sorry (she takes a napkin of the table and tries to wipe the stain outta Stuart's shirt)

Stuart grabs a napkin as well and starts to wipe his shirt as well.

Terri: I am really sorry Stu I'm such a klutz at times (while wiping his shirt).

Stuart stops wiping his shirt and lets Terri finish doing it instead he smiles at Terri happily

Stuart: Oh it's not a big deal Terri my butler can send it off to the cleaners in the morning

Terri: Ok Stu

Stuart takes the napkin outta Terri's hand and places it on the table he then grabs her hand and slowly pulls her in for a kiss, Terri then shuns away.

Terri: It's getting pretty late now and I have to be at work tomorrow I need to get some rest (she stands up and grabs her coat and purse)

Stuart: (looking puzzled) Oh ok no problem you do need your beauty sleep (chuckles) hopefully I'll see you at the bar later tomorrow.

Terri: Well I won't be working at the bar tomorrow evening I'm going to be at my other job.

Terri walks to the front door

Stuart: And where's that?

Terri: Oh I work at Sunset's Day & Evening Spa on Hollywood drive. Do you know it?

Stuart: Yes I do Terri my wife goes there every now and again and I occasionally visit there sometimes.

Terri: Oh ok (she opens the front door)

Stuart: Thanks for everything Terri I appreciate it very much.

Terri: No problem Stu it was my pleasure and sorry about your shirt.

Terri gets in her car and drives home.

Terri enters her home and heads straight upstairs into her bedroom.

She then changes her clothes and lies down thinking to herself about what happened tonight

Terri: (In her head) Oh my god he so made moves on me tonight I guess he does like me as well but he's married now Terri it's not right he has a wife. But I guess things are doing very poorly between him and his wife he tried to kiss me twice and I was so nervous that I spilled my glass of wine on him, how embarrassing well the night was pretty good.

Terri turns off her bedroom light and goes to bed.

Chapter 3: The Encounter


End file.
